beybladenetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Savior
Bit-Protector This Bit Protector, made of solid platinum, colored gold,has the Octavious etched into it. This protector keeps they bey balanced all times, and due to the extreme conductibility and production of heat, allows the bey to produce fire, aswell as electrical energy that will take in all forms of potential, kinetic and chemical energy in, keeping the bey spinning for days. With this done, a new form of energy is created. This "chaos" energy allows the beys parts to endure the strongest of attacks. Attack Ring This vicious attack ring, made out of gold is a mix of saws and swords. There are 5 layers. The outer and center layers are curved spikes, allowing this wheel to imitate a saw, devastating any bey it fights with, making them the perfect shield. In between these two layers are sword like spikes that extend out past the saw when the chip presses down. These swords can combat anything sent at them and due to the intensive speed fight back with brute force, making them the perfect sword. When fed by the chaos energy, the bey can leech off of the opponents electrons, and steal the outermost electorns, this allows chaos energy production to be quintoupled while the opposing bey looses balance as the matter structure becomes unstable. Due to all the blades and their fast spin, this creates interal wind, cooling the bey, preventing the chaos energy from ever overheating, aswell as preventing energy bursts from solar waves almost cool, like a summers breeze, mimcking an internal fan. This also allows the chaos energy to drain H2O of its electrons, preventing the insides from feezing up. Ice cannot penentrate the interior due to all the chaos reactions heat. Weight Disc This perfectly thich circular weight disk allows chaos energy to be stored along the entire bey. This weight disk is placed in proper formation to give the bey ultimate electronic configuration, making the production of chaos energy endless. The wheels designed like a gear, with spiked end above the teeth. Due to the wheel being made out of copper its the ultimate conductor, and such can never loose charge and stick to the ground for extensive periods of time, making it very dim for uppercuts to have an effect. Running Core Made out of alluminum, this special runing core sticks to the weigh disk allowing chaos energy to be produced and stored in mulliseconds. The pointed bottom of the running core and the fact that it sticks to the weight disk, which connects to the attack ring and bit chip so well allows all the highly conductable metals to reach perfect electron configuration, which allows the chaos energy to power itself from all kinetic energy created. The pointed tip is a kinetic black hole due to the chaos taking it all in, allowing spin to be created at high velocities making it almost useless to waste stamina due to the beys intake of kinetic energy feeding the net energy requirement, outputting aditional chaos energy that can be used to power the abilities. The shape also allows fast evasion through rapid, precise turns, quick angle leanings and fast swings. Gyro Gear Engine The Gyro Gear Engine is a special part in that it allows the bey to have independent spin, free of vortexs, making it superior to intaking winds. This calcium piece also stabalized the running core, balancing the energy output along the bey, aswell as the energy imput from within the arena. This also make the beys parts high resistable to combustion due to the high heat resistance. Ability: Octavian Aura *The beyblade cannot take recoil from its own moves *Attack based moves are powered up by 1.5 stage Moves *Envoy of the Beginning:Using the attack wheels, fueled by the chaos energy as a shield, this ability allows the bey to block off blows reducing the damage taken to 10%. This allows the chaos energy feed off the force created by the opposing attack to regain stamina. Due to the attack wheels material, this shield cannot be phiscally harmed. This shield is in the sphere of an orb and sorround the bey, allowing it to defend attacks from any of the sides, above or below. *Envoy of the End:By releasing the oxygen gas that is intaken during spin, Octavious is able to densen up the air around it. This causes everything withing the proximiter to slow down. As a result, all damage taken is reduced by 9/10ths its original force. This also allows Octavious himself to spin faster due to less weight from within. *Envoy of the Twilight:By diverting 65% of the chaos energy into the attack wheel, this makes Octavious attacks 3X stronger compared to normal strikes. This also prevents opposing beys from stopping attacks right in the track due to the intense power boost creating a strong force. This force supplies the chaos cells with the energy they give up, keeping the net balance zero. Finisher *Primal Strike: Octavious goes 10 meters above the stadium. The bey glows as an aura of light forms around it. This aura protects it and repels all of its own blasts. Blasts from this aura are then sent at everyone with majestic forces. These photons beam blasts are reflected from all objects and bounce over a period of time. With each blow this weakens and unbalances the bey. The more the blows accumilate, the stronger the damage becomes.